


Electric

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: First Meetings, Forge (X-Men) - Freeform, Gen, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: In which Noriko and Julian meet on a train for the first time.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Abby prompted me something with Julian and meeting on a train a few years ago, so here you go, another ficlet from Tumblr!

When Julian finally finds the right car on the train, there’s a blue-haired girl in it talking on the phone and taking off an enormous pair of—well—Julian can’t be sure what they are. He’s inclined to call them gauntlets because of his own, but they’re really like huge robot gloves that go all the way up to her elbow.

It’s not like he’s some asshole who doesn’t know how not to stare, but he takes his seat across from her and crosses his legs and casually watches as she unlatches various moving parts of each gauntlet and takes them off, stretching fingers that look a little bit pink compared to the rest of her.

“No, I _am_ going to take them off,” she’s saying into her phone, “and you can’t stop me, all right? It’s an electric train, might be the only time this month I get to give them a rest—might even boost the train’s speed a little! Oh, shut up, you old fussbudget. It feels _great_ , I’ll have you know. Goodbye.”

The girl clicks off her phone and swings her legs, then catches Julian looking at her gauntlets. She frowns, looks right about ready to give him a mind-your-own-business telling-off, so Julian casually shifts to show his gauntlets more obviously, then raises his eyebrows at her like ‘you were saying?’

He figures that’ll be the end of it, but she whistles and says, out loud, “Damn, where’d you get those? Those are _nice_.”

Julian blinks at her. “Uh, they’re customs.”

“Do you know who by? You got a business card?” She leans in interestedly. “Mine are pretty good, you know, but those could give my guy a run for his money. If I came to him with a pair looking like that, he’d immediately come up with something twice as good at half the price.”

Julian stares. “I don’t think you get it,” he says, and rolls up his sleeve up to his forearm to show the conspicuous gap. “These are  _prosthetics_ , not a fucking fashion statement.“

“Oh,” she says, leaning back but apparently unabashed. “Cool. You got some biotechnology on those that make ‘em float?”

“I  _need_ them,” Julian insists. “I don’t have  _hands_.”

“I can see that,” says the girl, still not taking up the normal behavior of a person confronted with an obvious and severe disability (i.e. shrinking and apologizing and leaving him the fuck alone). “I need mine to control my mutation. Like eye punch lad’s glasses.” She knocks on a bit of graffiti behind her displaying ‘Cyclops Was Right!’, then winces like it hurt. “Damn sensitive fingers,” she mutters.

Oh. A mutant. “Well, I’m telekinetic,” Julian explains, waving his fingers and fluttering her hair. “You?”

“Ugh, what’s the word,” she says, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling in thought. “Flogro—fulgaro—fulgurkinetic. Electricity. I do the zappy zap.”

“Shit, should you have those off then?” Julian asks, looking at her gauntlets warily.

“Oh, it’s fine. Electric train. Check this out.” The girl raises a seat to get to the outlet and touches her fingers to it. The lights go out immediately.

“…Fuck,” she whispers.

There’s a pause. The train has apparently stopped entirely. Expressions of outrage start echoing from the other cabins.

The girl slowly retracts her arm, then looks at Julian.

“So,” she says. “What’s your name?“

**Author's Note:**

> The joke is they have the same gauntlet guy. Shout out to Forge.


End file.
